


And I Get to Love You

by lonelystar



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, so much fluff you're gonna need a dentist folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelystar/pseuds/lonelystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty’s looking up at him now, the soft light from the window illuminating his face and catching in his honey-blond hair. His lips are full and pink and there’s flour smeared across his left cheek. Jack thinks that he’s beautiful, and that he’s in love with this boy, and that he would gladly give up everything else to spend the rest of his life right here, in this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Get to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> !!! look at that, my first zimbits fic. (i posted a shorter version of this on tumblr but i have no idea how to add a link on here so. oh well.)

They’re standing in the Bittle family kitchen in the middle of the day, windows open and fans blowing full-blast to circulate the hot Georgia air. Bitty’s back is to him, his legs tan and long in those peach shorts that drive Jack crazy. He is rolling out dough for a pie for his family’s 4th of July barbecue the next day, humming softly to the radio, and Jack realizes he has never been more in love.

“Honey, can you hand me the saran wrap? It’s right there, to your left.”

God, Jack doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that, the love his can hear in Bitty’s voice when he calls him names like honey and sweetheart and sugar like they’re second nature. His eyes trail over the dusting of freckles on Bitty’s shoulders, down to the sure movements of his hands, completely lost in his presence.

“Jack? You alright there?” Bitty asks, waving a flour-covered hand in front of Jack’s face.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Jack smiles softly. “Just appreciating the view.”

Bitty reaches past him and grabs the wrap, swatting him on the arm as he moves back. “Don’t you start chirping me already, mister. I’ll drive you right back to the airport myself.”

Jack’s smile widens. “No,” he says, pressing his chest against Bitty’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist. Jack lowers his head and presses a soft kiss on the shell of Bitty’s ear, and he can feel the tremor when it runs through his body. “No, not chirping. I’m just really happy to be here.”

“You sap,” Bitty laughs, leaning back into Jack’s embrace. A flutter of warmth blossoms in Jack’s chest that has nothing to do with the weather and everything to do with Bitty, right here, safe and smiling in his arms.

“Mmm,” Jack hums, squeezing Bitty’s hips. “When are your parents supposed to be back again?”

“Coach and Mama just went to Aunt Betty’s, so probably not too much longer,” Bitty says, his voice a little defeated. “But we can head out to the lake later, if you want. I know a spot.”

Jack nearly forgets to breathe, mind flooded with images of Bitty in swim shorts with sun-kissed skin, thoughts of damp hair and skipping rocks on a lake. He thinks of getting Bitty under him, of laying him out and taking him apart until the only thing that exists is Jack’s hands on his body.

“Yeah. We should. Do that.”

Bitty laughs, a quiet little thing, just between them. “You are hopeless.”

They stand there for a while and talk aimlessly, Bitty quietly finishing his dough and wrapping it up in the saran wrap. He towels off his hands when he’s finished and turns in Jack’s arms so they’re face to face.

“Hey there, handsome,” Bitty grins, all warm and light and everything Jack’s ever wanted. Bitty leans his head against Jack’s chest, right where it fits perfectly under his chin, and slides his arms around Jack’s back.

“Hey yourself,” Jack says, brushing a kiss on the top of Bitty’s head.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Bitty whispers, his fists tightening in the material of Jack’s shirt. He huffs out a laugh. “Lord, I can’t believe any of this.”

“But you’re happy, right?” Jack asks. He hates the way his voice sounds in his own ears, small and a little desperate, but he needs to know, needs the reminder. “About all of it?”

Bitty presses closer. “Jack, how is that even a question? Of course I’m happy, sweetheart. You’re– of course.”

Part of Jack wonders what Bitty was going to say before he stopped himself, but he realizes it doesn’t really matter either way. He has Bitty here with him, can touch him and kiss him and be with him, and that’s more than enough.

Jack opens his mouth to respond, but closes it quickly. Bitty’s looking up at him now, the soft light from the window illuminating his face and catching in his honey-blond hair. His lips are full and pink and there’s flour smeared across his left cheek. Jack thinks that he’s beautiful, and that he’s in love with this boy, and that he would gladly give up everything else to spend the rest of his life right here, in this moment.

Those feelings well up inside of Jack, strong and untamed like waves crashing over the shore, knocking him back with their sheer force. He’s being pulled under quickly and is gasping for air, and suddenly the only thing that matters is Bitty, _Bitty, Bitty._

“Can I–can I kiss you?” Jack whispers like it’s a secret, something he wants to hide away from the rest of the world.

Bitty’s face breaks into a smile again, one that looks a bit like a sunrise. “Please,” he tells him, sliding his hands over Jack’s chest and reaching up on his toes to meet Jack’s lips.

He tastes like berries and sugar and something distinctly Bitty that Jack’s not sure he’ll ever be able to place. Jack kisses back gently at first, savoring the moment, then walks them back and lifts so Bitty is sitting on the counter with Jack between his legs.

Their kisses turn hungry, possessive, like they’re both drowning and the only air they can get is through the other’s kisses. Jack’s chest feels tight with something that’s not anxiety, and for once he doesn’t want to feeling to go away.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jack whispers against Bitty’s lips, feels him shiver for the second time. “ _Fuck_ , how did I get you?”

Bitty whines, a high sound in his throat that Jack quickly kisses away. His hands find their way under Bitty’s shirt and soon they’re both half-naked, chest pressed flush together. Jack’s hips start rocking against Bitty’s groin, pulling a low moan out of them both.

“I want this--” Jack pauses, presses a bruising kiss to Bitty’s lips, “--you.”

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Bitty exhales against Jack’s cheek, his hands reaching under Jack’s shirt.

Jack knows they should move. They’re making out in the middle of Bitty’s parents’ kitchen, and they could be caught any minute, and they really, really should move.

But Bitty’s skin feels like summer and his kisses taste like cotton candy and Jack is so, so in love.

Finally, Bitty is the one to pull away. “Bedroom,” he gasps as Jack starts sucking bruises into the soft skin of his neck. “ _Bedroom. Please.”_

And hours later, when they’re curled against each other, Jack strokes the naked skin of Bitty’s stomach, burrows his head against the back of his neck, and falls asleep content to the gentle ins and outs of Bitty’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed it!
> 
> come hang out with me on tumblr at ericbittlle. lots of happy gays.


End file.
